


Cas Thanks Charlie

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Series: Conversations with Charlie and Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: After Charlie convinces Dean to tell Cas how he feels, Cas comes back to thank her.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Conversations with Charlie and Dean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024615
Kudos: 48





	Cas Thanks Charlie

A week after Dean visited Charlie, Cas popped up at her front door.

“Hey, Cas!” She greeted him, surprised. “Nice to see you.”

“I appreciate seeing you too, Charlie.”

“Well, come in! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” She grinned.

“I won’t stay long. I simply wished to come by and thank you.”

“Thank me?” She looked confused but hopeful.

“Dean told me that you talked with him. He told me you gave him the bravery to contact me.”

“Did he finally get his head out of his ass?”

Cas nodded almost shyly. “He did. We…” he trailed off.

“Are you two, you know, together now?”

Cas gave a sunshiny smile that seemed to brighten up the whole room. “We are. I cannot thank you enough, Charlie. I stayed away because I did not think he would wish to see me after, well. After the way we parted.”

“Man, I’ve been there,” Charlie laughed. “Confessing your love to a straight friend? I know all about that. I don’t blame you for jumping into the void right afterwards. I probably would have, too.”

Cas cocked his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Nothing, Cas. Just...it was brave of you to tell him. I mean, it was obvious to the rest of us that the two of you were in love, but I guess it wasn’t to either of you. Anyway, I’m glad you sorted things out. You two should come by and visit us sometime.”

Cas smiled. “I would like that. Thank you, Charlie.”

She grinned. “Any time, Cas.”


End file.
